Carmen Get It!
December 21, 1962 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=7:24 |movie_language=English |preceded_by =Buddies Thicker Than Water |followed_by =Pent-House Mouse }} Carmen Get It! was the 13th and final Tom and Jerry cartoon produced by William L. Snyder and directed by Gene Deitch in the present-day Czech Republic (known as Czechoslovakia at the time), released on December 21, 1962 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. This short ended Deitch's contract with MGM, and Chuck Jones took over production of the Tom and Jerry cartoons shortly afterwards, and moving production back to Southern California, with the Summer of 1963 short Pent-House Mouse. The name is a pun on the phrase "Come and get it!" Plot Tom chases Jerry into the then-brand new Metropolitan Opera House, where Georges Bizet's Carmen is being performed, but is quickly thrown off the premises by the guard. Tom attempts to get in by disguising himself as a wealthy gent, but is tossed out once again by the guard. Tom tries once more, dressed as a musician and carrying a large string double bass case, successfully bluffing his way through by whistling a few notes of the Toreador Song and successfully makes it to the opera. He opens a double bass case, a cello case, a viola case, a violin case, and finally a violin. Whilst trying to catch Jerry, Tom keeps running afoul of an angry conductor, who believes Tom's antics are ruining his opera. Jerry eventually escapes into a break room and lures some ants onto a blank page of the score. He gets Tom's attention, and as Tom tries to get him at the conductor's stand, the spotlight goes back on. Tom has no choice but to conduct the orchestra. However, Jerry causes the ants to change positions, causing Tom to misconduct the music, such that it changes to "American Patrol", "Yankee Doodle", fast "Dixie" and crazy "There'll Be a Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight", also the theme song for Looney Tunes from 1930 to 1932. Finally, the ants scatter and Tom sees Jerry. He furiously screws Jerry into a light bulb socket, and lights Jerry. But at that moment, the conductor returns and Tom runs off. The opera finally begins, and the singer playing Carmen walks onto the stage. She is just about to begin singing the "Habanera" when she suddenly screams because she sees Jerry dressed like a toreador and dancing at the front of the stage. Tom reaches onto the stage and finally catches Jerry. This is the final straw for the conductor and he gets on the stage and blocks Tom's way, indicating that he has had enough of Tom's shenanigans and wants to harm him. Jerry gives a terrified Tom a red blanket, and the enraged conductor starts to charge him like a raging bull. The dignified opera thus devolves into a farcical bullfight between Tom and the conductor while Jerry takes over the conducting duties. After the music finishes, Jerry bows down to the audience, and all the ants spell "THE END" on the book pages, to thunderous cheering and applause.Brion, Patrick (1990). Tom & Jerry: The Definitive Guide to their Animated Adventures. Harmony Books (wikipedia:New York). References External links * * Category:1962 films Category:Films about opera Category:Films directed by Gene Deitch Category:Films set in New York City Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Bullfighting films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films